Cercle des balls- Crossover - Visiteur du Futur
by RuchieMR
Summary: Mitch est un membre de la brigade temporelle engagé pour protéger Raph de la venue du visiteur du futur et il tombe amoureux du docteur Henri Castafolte. Ils dissimulent leur relation à la brigade temporelle mais Mitch doit doublement faire gaffe parce que si Henri apprend qu'il est un robot, il se réinitialisera et il faudra reprendre leur relation à zéro.
Travailler pour la brigade temporelle n'était pas le job le plus passionnant qu'il ait connu. Mais en même temps ça payait bien. Mitch avait eu du mal à garder ce job après que ses problèmes d'alcoolisme aient été découverts. Sa stricte- et sexy- supérieure l'avait averti : à la prochaine incartade, elle ne pourrait plus rien pour lui.

Aussi cherchait-il à ne pas avoir trop l'air de s'ennuyer tandis qu'il jouait les gardes du corps de Raph. Il était pas méchant, le gamin, mais c'était pas le type le plus intéressant non plus. Si on lui avait demandé son avis, Mitch aurait dit que c'était un mou sympathique. En même temps, entre le clochard cinglé et sa boss de la brigade temporelle, y'avait de quoi hésiter.

C'était une bonne chose que Mitch n'aie pas ce genre de considérations en tête. Il aimait les choses simples, les choses carrées.

Assis dans le canapé du salon, il soulevait des petites altères pour s'occuper, lorsqu'il entendit du bruit dans la pièce d'à côté.

« Raph ? »

Merde. Où était Raph ? Il était parti se chercher à manger dans la cuisine il y a combien de temps ? Quelques secondes ? Une minute ? Si jamais le visiteur réussissait à ramener Raph dans le futur sans qu'il se soit bougé le cul, ça allait mal finir pour lui.

« P'tain ! »

Mitch se précipita.

Dans la cuisine, Raph était en effet en train de discuter avec le visiteur du futur.

« Mais puisque je vous dit que je retournerai pas dans vos souterrains du futur à la con ! »

« Allez, Raph ! Tu peux apporter ton seau à caca je te dis ! »

« Là n'est pas la question ! Foutez-moi la paix avec ça. »

« Je t'assure que, la deuxième fois qu'on y va, les souterrains sont bien plus chouettes ! Et j'ai mon ami qui peut t'en dire des belles sur l'architecture. Avec un peu de chance, si les voisins se sont fait bouffer, tu auras même une cave rien que pour toi ! Et je peux te dire que t'as pas de loyer à payer. Fais pas ton fils de pute, sois cool, quoi… »

« Popopo on arrête tout de suite », fit Mitch en entrant dans la pièce. Toi le clochard tu t'éloignes de Raph », fit Mitch en attrapant le manteau du visiteur.

Celui-ci se débattit furieusement, lui balançant de faibles coups de poings. Ce n'était pas cela qui allait le faire lâcher prise, mais il lui était difficile de continuer de parler dans ces conditions. Il essaya de l'immobiliser, lorsqu'il entendit un bip. Il venait d'appuyer sur la machine à voyager dans le temps.

« Oh non. »

Mitch fut téléporté avec le visiteur dans la pénombre des souterrains. Il le lâcha et chancela. Derrière lui, quelqu'un le retint par les épaules et l'aida à se remettre sur pieds. Il lui sourit comme s'il le connaissait et était heureux de le voir.

« Bonjour, je me présente. Henri Castafolte, humaniste. »

Un an plus tard…

Mitch s'était plutôt bien habitué à l'année 2550, songeait Henri en le voyant ronfler dans son lit. Hier encore, ils avaient échappé à un raid de zombies. Mitch avait rigolé pendant qu'ils courraient, et passé la peur de se faire bouffer le bras, ils avaient passé un bon moment. Henri arrosa la plante qu'il avait laissé pousser dans sa planque. Elle n'avait pas bonne allure, mais au moins elle tenait le coup, et c'était bien mieux que ce qu'avaient fait les précédentes.

Henri avait passé la nuit à réparer la nouvelle machine à voyager dans le temps. Celle du visiteur allait très bien, mais il s'était dit depuis quelques semaines qu'il valait mieux en avoir une de secours, des fois que Mitch se serait trouvé en mauvaise posture lorsque le visiteur serait dans le passé. Si Henri s'en était toujours bien sorti, cela ne voulait pas dire que sa bonne étoile pourrait veiller sur Mitch aussi. Or Mitch avait tendance à casser toutes ses armes et, même s'il avait clamait haut et fort que ses poings suffisaient pour éclater la tête putréfiée des zombies, Henri préférait éviter d'en arriver là.

« Alors, t'as bien avancé ? »

Absorbé dans ses pensées, le docteur Castafolte n'avait pas remarqué que les ronflements s'étaient arrêtés. Il sourit.

« J'ai presque fini. »

Mitch se leva et l'attira, la main derrière son coup, et embrassa Henri. Il ferma les yeux. Pendant un instant, le cerveau d'Henri disjoncta, faisant des étincelles. Cela ne gênait pas Mitch, mais il était inquiet : combien de temps avant qu'Henri ne se rende compte qu'il était un robot ? Il était dans le futur depuis presque un an, mais Henri croyait qu'ils étaient ensemble depuis un couple de mois seulement. Il y avait toujours un abruti de cannibale pour mordiller Henri et le faire réaliser qu'il n'était pas humain. Et toute leur histoire recommençait à zéro.

Mitch n'était pas fait pour ce genre de pression psychologique. Il voulait juste que son mec arrête de lui parler poliment comme à un inconnu dès qu'il était réinitialisé. Le visiteur lui avait appris à le réparer lui-même et à le « mettre en veille » lorsqu'il voulait le faire croire qu'il dormait, mais c'était bien là tout ce qui était dans ses compétences. Et il avait toujours peur de faire une boulette en « l'éteignant », alors il préférait casser des trucs et demander à Henri de passer ses nuits à réparer. Cela n'avait jamais eu l'air de le déranger. Il était trognon avec sa tête sérieuse, lorsqu'il cherchait ce qui n'allait pas avec tel ou tel pièce.

Henri, tout aussi absorbé par le baiser qu'il était, commençait à se demander si tout allait bien.

« Mitch ? »

Mitch s'écarta et lui passa le bras autour de ses épaules.

« Alors, voyons-ça. »

La machine à voyager dans le temps était prête. Il valait peut-être mieux repartir dans le passé tant qu'il le pouvait encore. Revenir à la brigade ou rester avec son mec le robot qui n'avait pas les _balls_ d'accepter qu'il était le seul humaniste à ne pas être humain.

« Il m'est venu une idée, Mitch. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on aille donner un coup de main au visiteur avec Raph et les autres ? Je sais que c'est risqué, mais peut-être que si tu rejoignais la brigade en leur disant que tu avais des infos sur nous, peut-être qu'ils te laisseraient revenir. En même temps, c'est moins risqué que de se coltiner tous les zombis du coin. »

Revenir dans le passé ? C'est surtout Henri qui se ferait moins mordre. Mais d'un autre côté, avec la brigade et les plans du visiteur, ils n'étaient pas à l'abri d'un coup de pute. Henri avait l'air content de lui. Peut-être qu'il voulait voir autre chose que ces souterrains pourris, aussi. Mais si jamais la brigade apprenait qu'ils étaient ensemble, ils étaient mal.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? »

Bordel, ses yeux brillaient. Et c'était sans doute pas un court-circuit.

« Eh bien ma gueule, c'est du bon boulot. »


End file.
